


车震2.0

by boli_hh



Series: 车震四部曲 [2]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 机车play





	车震2.0

李赫宰最近神神秘秘的，没行程的日子就一个人偷偷跑没影了。李东海觉得莫名其妙，只是李赫宰从不做出格的事他就没放在心上。  
今天跑完行程，经纪人把他们送回去以后，李赫宰神神秘秘的拉着他跑出去。  
在他们原来房子的车库里停着辆崭新的机车，在李东海疑惑的目光中，李赫宰抓着头盔给他带好又把他扶上机车的后座。

见李赫宰熟练的带上头盔跨上机车，李东海习惯性环住李赫宰的腰。  
“你还会开这个？”

“别小看我啊宝贝，坐好了，带你兜风去。”李赫宰拧了下把手，机车原地轰鸣了几声快速的窜出去。

快速行驶带起的风吹得李东海睁不开眼睛，他紧紧抓着李赫宰的衣服，急速飞驰和夜晚风中穿行的感觉让他缓解不少压力。李赫宰带着他沿着首尔最长的旅游线兜了一圈，然后加大马力开到首尔市郊。  
那是一个像草场一样的地方，李赫宰停下来的时候李东海还沉浸在刚刚的速度中，抓着李赫宰的衣服紧紧的。

“下来啦，冷不冷？”李赫宰翻身下车，顺便把李东海扶下来，小心的帮他摘下头盔放到一边。  
夜里，李东海眼睛亮亮的，一眨一眨的盯着李赫宰仔细的看。  
李赫宰被他看的有点不自在，挠挠头问他怎么了。李东海直直的看着他老半天，然后慢慢勾起嘴角，捧着他的手握在手心里。  
“我就是觉得，你好帅啊。”

他说话时眼睛亮晶晶的紧盯着他，眨一眨眼流露出的全是崇拜和爱意。  
这人本来就长的好看，软乎乎的看着就想亲一口，现在这样更让人忍不住了。

李赫宰长臂一伸，撑在人身后的车座上，把李东海禁锢在自己怀里。李东海本来斜靠着，这一下有些不自在的直了直身子，被李赫宰顺势贴近。  
夜晚的风有些凉，在空无一人的郊外更是寒冷些，所幸他们在树下多少能挡一下风，可李东海还是被突然一阵风吹的打了个哆嗦。  
李赫宰立马断了逗他的念头，赶紧脱下自己的外套给人披上，展开双臂圈住他披衣服的时候，李东海趁机从他的衬衫下摆伸进手，冰的李赫宰凭空打了个冷颤。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，凉不凉！”

本着能动手就不动口的原则，李赫宰直接把人压在车座上，李东海被迫的弯成九十度角躺在上面，腰上传来的压迫感难受的他赶紧抬手推人。  
“你起来…难受…”

“这样就不难受了。”  
李赫宰抬起他的腿圈在自己腰上挑眉坏笑，恶意的挺胯去撞他的下身，痞里痞气的样子让李东海心脏砰砰的跳。

这人对他的影响真是比想象中要多的多啊…

 

他们本抱着玩闹的心态互相挑逗，在几次暧昧的动作过后默契的停下来。李东海仰着躺在机车上，眼里隐隐约约闪着不知名的期待的光。  
李赫宰慢慢俯下身贴近，轻柔地含住他的唇瓣，伸出舌头仔细描绘唇瓣的形状，又熟络的撬开贝齿钻进人的口腔，勾着他的舌头缠绵。  
四周静悄悄的，只有不远处有昏暗的灯光，整个世界变成只有他们的小天地。

吻逐渐变得激烈，亲吻的口水声掺着低沉又急促的喘息，李东海不自觉的抬腿夹住李赫宰的腰，大腿无意识磨蹭。他们下身紧贴在一起，硬得发涨的性器互相顶着对方。  
李东海被亲的晕乎乎的，两人身体露出的空隙不断有冷风吹过，混沌间他抬手回抱住李赫宰，两个人一点距离都没有，当温热的躯体贴在一起才在微凉的夜里找到安全感。

 

“宝宝…”

“我想要你…”  
李赫宰低沉的嗓音在耳边响起，李东海像被蛊惑了一般没法拒绝。他上下抚摸着人的脊柱，主动的亲了亲李赫宰的脸。

这是同意的意思了，李赫宰十分准确地捕捉到他的暗示。  
吻从额头开始一路向下，顾及着夜里凉李赫宰连他的衣服都没脱，只隔着衬衫轻轻咬了咬胸前的肉粒，叼着那里的布料反复舔弄。  
李东海把人推起来自己也站直身子，一边接吻一边摸着对方肿胀的下身。李赫宰熟练的扒下他的裤子，蹲下身握着他的分身快速撸动，舌尖探出来在龟头一挑一挑的逗弄着马眼。

“嘶…嗯……张嘴…让我进去…”李东海舒服的扬了下头，一手扶上李赫宰的后脑微微用力，摁着人的头往自己性器上撞。

硬挺着的性器十分强势的挤进李赫宰嘴里，摁着他的头没轻没重的进出。李赫宰抬眼看他兴奋的样子，忍着不适卖力去讨好他，舌头抵着性器拨弄打转，绕着柱身转着圈的舔弄，在人顶进喉咙时收紧喉头的肌肉挤压头部。  
李东海陷入情欲之中也失了些分寸，胡乱的加大力度去撞人，呛的李赫宰在他身下呜咽了几声。  
随着进出的速度越来越快，李东海呼吸也变得急促，他含含糊糊的念叨着李赫宰的名字，又狠狠地挺了挺胯，将浓稠的精液喷射在人的嘴里。  
李赫宰拉着他的手把他压在车身上，撅起屁股露出身后隐蔽的洞口。把嘴里的液体吐在股沟，手指匀开液体抹在后穴附近。

“你怎么…出来还带润滑剂？”有液体滴在他屁股上时，李东海猛的转过头。

“我可没有，这是你自己射出来的啊。”  
李赫宰嘴角还沾着星星点点的白浊，见他转过来就凑过去亲亲李东海的嘴，等着人乖乖把他嘴边的液体舔干净以后，才收回身子专心致志的做扩张。  
手指并在一起进进出出，微曲起指节不断转动手腕变化角度。李东海早就软下身子，趴在车座上塌着腰，尽量抬高屁股配合人的动作。  
灵活的手指在他体内四处作乱，勾着敏感点来回戳弄。

不够…这还不够…  
随着情欲上升体内开始传来空虚感，湿软的后穴收缩着夹紧手指，渴望着更多。

 

“可以了…你快点……”

他推着李赫宰的手臂往外拉，着急的往后蹭了蹭人。手指抽离以后，被开拓过的后穴欲求不满的一张一合，大腿也微微发着抖。  
李赫宰把唾液吐在手心，细心的抹在自己的分身上，确保足够润滑以后才轻轻的顶弄着后穴。

他坏心眼的只进一个头，浅浅的插进去又退出来然后再重复，把李东海急得眼泪汪汪的，自己撑着手臂直起身向后撞。李赫宰见状配合着猛的向前挺胯，硕大的性器顺着前后撞击的力道快速顶开收缩着的甬道，这一下直接撞进体内深处，李东海舒服的惊叫了一声，又赶紧慌张地用手捂自己的嘴。  
李赫宰捏了捏他的后颈又整个抽出来，重新埋进一个头轻浅的顶弄，是进非进的轻微摆胯。李东海被他磨的没了耐心，急匆匆的转过脸“李赫宰！！你……”

一声清脆的巴掌声落在他的臀瓣上，李赫宰摸着被打红的地方问道“叫我什么？”

“哥哥……”  
被打了屁股瞬间噤声，李东海委屈巴巴的回头看他，眼角微红还挂着泪珠，向后蹭着屁股努力的撅起来迎他。  
李赫宰亲亲他的嘴角鼓励“应该说什么呀？”

“你别欺负我…”  
李赫宰不为所动，李东海委屈的吸吸鼻子，低声快速的嘟囔了一句话。

 

“大点声”

“哥哥…求求你进来……嗯！”

没等他说完李赫宰就掐着他的腰快速撞进来，像利刃一般撞开肠肉，没等一丝停留就开始猛烈的抽插。  
李东海捂着自己的嘴不敢出声，只从鼻腔中露出急促的喘气声。李赫宰不满地拉过他的手锁在身后，一离开手的禁锢呻吟声就立刻流出来。

“啊……嗯……放开我…呃……在外面……”

“不要，我喜欢你的声音。”李赫宰紧紧地拉着他的手反压在腰上，李东海失去支撑只能趴在车座上任由人在他身后进出。

洞口的褶皱被硕大的性器撑平，穴口紧紧地咬着人，充当润滑作用的精液从体内带出糊在后穴周围。李赫宰拉着李东海手放在他们交合的地方，能清晰感受到进出时那里的变化。  
他摁着人的手插进身后的洞口，手指在肠壁和抽插着的性器中间被不停的挤压，柔软的肠肉和滚烫的性器包裹着它。

“啊……赫…不行……疼……呜求你……”

李赫宰听话的把他的手抽出来，沾着液体的手指塞进李东海嘴里搅弄，李东海被肏的晕乎乎也不知道塞进来的是什么，只嗦着自己的手指把上面的液体舔得干干净净。  
李赫宰奖励的摸摸他的头，加大了身下的幅度，他不满足于九浅一深的节奏，只一味快速的拔出再插入。

情欲来的突然又是在郊外的夜晚，他们俩甚至连裤子都没全脱，李赫宰撞进来时裤子的皮带轻轻地拍打着李东海的大腿。  
皮带扣清脆的声音混着肉体撞击的声音透过夜里的风传来，在安静的环境下被无限放大，李东海羞得脸红红的，急促的喘息和偶尔露出的几声呻吟被他死死的挡在手心里。  
李赫宰十分不满他捂着嘴，俯下身子把人抱起来从身后插进去，胳膊托着他的腿弯。李东海慌忙去抓李赫宰的手臂，身体顺着重力下沉，埋在体内的分身进到更深的地方，激得他呜咽的哭出声。

“呃……太深了……不行……”

李赫宰没回话，胳膊掂了掂人找到合适的姿势，下身开始大开大合的动作。李东海大腿被折起贴在身体两侧，整个人的重心全压在交合的地方。像是还嫌这样不够，李赫宰拉着他的腿弯向两边分开，大敞着私处露出来，像小时候给小孩子把尿一样，随着抽插的节奏他只能挂在人身上上下下的颠簸。

“赫……不行…嗯……慢点……”  
李东海感觉体内的那根已经快要顶到胃了，猛烈的撞击五脏六腑好像都移了位置。硬的发疼的下身跟着抽插的节奏上下晃动，撞到牛仔裤跟上面粗糙的布料摩擦又疼又爽。  
他紧盯着自己的前端不敢伸手，下身的交合像是要擦出火花一样的快，他不敢伸出手去碰自己，一离开李赫宰的手臂他就觉得自己要掉出去了。

怀里人微长的发尾扫过李赫宰的脖子，痒痒的。他一口咬上人的后背，又轻轻地舔舔那里的皮肤，像报复一样留下细细密密的吻痕。  
李东海难耐的扬起头，快感积压冲上大脑，抓着人的手臂微微用力，粗大的性器在他身下进进出出，一下一下的用了十成的力气。

“嗯……轻点…啊……我不行……”

李赫宰叼着他后颈的皮肤研磨，腰上发力不知疲惫的撞击，囊袋跟着他进出的动作拍打李东海的会阴，肉体拍打的声音愈来愈强烈，混在李东海的哭腔里在郊外无限放大。  
李东海失神地盯着夜空，清冷的月亮在视线中因为模糊变得温暖，身后李赫宰的身体暖暖的，把他整个搂在怀里。李东海向后伸手，反手搂住律动着的腰。  
察觉到他情绪的变化李赫宰停下了动作，亲亲他的侧脸问“怎么了？”

李东海眨眨眼，眼泪流下来以后视线变的清楚，他侧过头去看李赫宰，摩挲着人的手臂，声音掺着情欲变得有些沙哑。

“没有，就是…我好爱你呀…”

李赫宰一顿，感觉心里有什么快要冲出来了。他把李东海抱到机车上，一把扯下他挂在腿上的裤子撑在上方插进去。他紧盯着李东海，眼里有许多情绪交织在一起，复杂又充满爱意。

他微张着嘴从鼻腔中发出呻吟的声音，眼角挂着泪，红着脸情动的模样以及因为过多的快感堆积而蜷缩着的手指。

 

许许多多的感情交杂在一起，李赫宰突然就感性的红了眼眶，在不停歇的撞击间他搂紧李东海，撑开人的手十指相扣。

“嗯……快、啊……我要射了……”

“一起…我们一起…”

李赫宰吻上李东海的嘴唇，把人高潮时的尖叫声尽数堵在唇齿间，在数十次的抽插后埋进人紧致的甬道深处射出来。

他们抱在一起喘息，平静下来以后李东海开始觉得冷了，手脚冰凉的摸着像抱了块冰一样。  
李赫宰赶紧给他收拾干净穿上衣服，抱上车座坐好又给他披上自己的外套，把他的手包在自己手里哈气，来回搓着指尖。  
看他紧张兮兮的样子李东海噗哧一下笑开，这人也太紧张他了，自己又不是陶瓷做的。他从车上跳下来，抽出手环住李赫宰的腰，头靠在人的颈窝上不动。

“我不冷，你抱抱我就好啦。”

他们抱在一起轻轻的晃着，在四周微凉且黑暗的地方，只有对方才是彼此的依靠。

“我爱你呀！”  
“我也爱你，特别爱你，只爱你。”

 

 

by：玻璃少女


End file.
